


Candles

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, IronStrange, M/M, One-Shot, basically no plot, just our favourite husbands being cute, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Tony and Stephen flirting, basically.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

Tony and Stephen were still dancing around their relationship with each other when the blackout happened, so Tony wouldn’t have had a chance to install backup generators in the Sanctum, unable to do so without Stephen’s backlash insisting the sorcerers didn’t need the billionaire’s charity.

Tony was just lounging on the couch, feet kicked up on the table, while Stephen was at his desk reading (as usual), when the sounds of the storm from outside became exponentially louder, the lights flickering before eventually going out completely, leaving the pair in almost complete darkness. Some grey light streamed into the room, providing the bare minimum necessary for Stephen to go find candles.

“You know, if you had let me install backups, you wouldn’t be floundering about looking for thousand-year old technology to keep this place lit up,” Tony argued.

“I’m not ‘floundering around,’ Tony. We do just fine with these— ah for Christ’s!” Stephen responded, just before burning himself on the matchstick that burned down a little faster than anticipated.

Tony darted forward as soon as Stephen exclaimed at being burned, holding the taller one’s hand in-between both of his to examine if there was anything severe. “You okay?!” Tony questioned, slightly panicked. At Stephen’s reassuring nod and small smile, Tony realized what he had done instinctively. He figured this was as good a time as any, and kissed Stephen’s hand before letting it go.

He regretted nothing, seeing the sorcerer suddenly turning red, clearly flustered by Tony’s sudden show of affection. “I think installing backup generators would be a good idea. Don’t consider it charity. Consider it… an exchange,” Tony said after a few moments.

Stephen lifted an eyebrow curiously after hearing this, coming out of his mini freak-out. “Oh? And what would you want in return?”

Tony grinned. “A date. You and me. Saturday at 8:00?”

Stephen couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face. “And after that? What would maintenance cost?” he asked innocently.

Tony, taken aback, laughed breathlessly at Stephen’s flirting back. Composing himself, he stared Stephen down, warm brown eyes meeting bright blue ones. “We’ll just have to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals!
> 
> OMG. The number of times I researched the purpose of candles for inspiration. Bro, I'm just glad this one is done.
> 
> It's so hot outside, my inspiration is literally evaporating in the heat. But also not? Have literally felt like garbage until I **started** writing. So...
> 
> Hope y'all are staying safe, indoors, and clean (wash your hands ppl). 💛
> 
> Tumblr: chocopiggy.tumblr.com  
> Insta: @itschocopiggysart


End file.
